During the performance of many popular outdoor sporting activities, it is desirable, if not imperative, to wear protective eyewear. For example, radiation from the sun can cause glare and can irritate the eye. This effect is exacerbated during the performance of sports performed on the surface of water, such as sailing, windsurfing, water skiing, surfing, wakeboarding and the like, because rays from the sun can reflect from the surface of the water into the eye. In addition, water sprayed into the eye can irritate the eye during the performance of such above-water sports. This is especially true when the water contains sea salt. Sunlight can also be reflected into eye from the surface of snow during the performance of winter sports, such as downhill snow skiing, cross country snow skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiling, mountaineering and the like. Wind can also be a source of discomfort, especially during the performance of fast-moving sports or sports performed in windy or cold climates.
Sunglasses are commonly utilized for protecting the eye from glare, ultraviolet radiation, and other effects of sunlight. Sunglasses typically include a pair of lenses which are held in place in front of the wearer's eyes by a rigid frame. The frame rests upon the wearer's nose and includes pair of rigid members which rest against the sides of the wearer's head and extend over the ears. Sunglasses, however, are not particularly effective at protecting the wearer's eyes from water spray and wind. In addition, during rigorous activities, sunglasses are likely to come off the wearer's head as they are not typically held firmly in place. An elastic strap can be utilized to more firmly attach the sunglasses to the wearer's head. This approach, however, has limited utility in that discomfort may be caused when the rigid frame is pressed more firmly against the wearer's nose and head by such a strap. Sunglasses suffer from another disadvantage in that the frame can become permanently damaged by impact as can occur during the performance of many sports.
Ski goggles are commonly utilized during the performance of winter sports to protect the eyes from the effects of the sun and wind. Ski goggles typically have a single lens attached to a molded plastic frame. The frame is molded such that it conforms to the outline shape of the lens and to a shape of an average wearer's face. The frame is generally sealed to the wearer's face by a piece of foam rubber and is held in place by an elastic strap. Ski goggles are often ill-fitting as they are molded to the face of an average wearer, yet the shape of wearers' faces can vary widely. Also, the molded plastic frame can restrict the wearer's peripheral vision. In addition, ski goggles are prone to becoming fogged in cold climates. Anti-fog coatings are available to alleviate this problem, but they generally do not eliminate it. Further, ski goggles also tend to be relatively large and bulky, making them less aesthetically pleasing and more difficult to carry in a pocket when they are not in use.
Because sunglasses are less protective, but less prone to fogging than ski goggles, persons engaging in winter sports often wear sunglasses when weather conditions are sufficiently mild, but wear ski goggles during more severe weather conditions. Therefore, such persons must have a pair of each, and when unsure of weather conditions, both pairs are kept on hand. This is disadvantageous because the unused pair of sunglasses or ski goggles must be stored, often in the wearer's coat pocket where they are subject to breakage should the wearer fall.
Swim goggles are typically utilized during the performance of water sports which involve the submersion of the wearer's face into the water. Swim goggles are typically constructed of a pair of eye cups which are formed of a transparent hard plastic. The eye cups are held in place by an elastic strap and are sealed to the wearer's face by a rubber seal surrounding each eye cup. Because swim goggles are designed to seal out water while submerged, they tend to seal in moisture. Thus, they are prone to fogging if used during the performance of above-water sports or for land-based sports. In addition, the hard plastic eye cups make such goggles unsuitable for such sports, as they do not yield should the eye cup be impacted during a fall.
Therefore, what is needed is protective eyewear for use while engaging in outdoor activities, especially snow sports and sports performed on the surface of water, which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the protective eyewear commonly utilized while engaging in such sports.